The Rebellion (1)
by Howlsong13
Summary: 12 moons have passed since the Dark Forest war and the clans have lived in relative peace. But now strange rouge cats are launching attacks on the Clans an are lead by none other than Breezepelt who is finishing what the Dark Forest started. Watch as Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool and Bramblestars' kits train and prepare for war.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rebellion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any characters except my OCs.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! YOU LOVE OR HATE IT!**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom,amber eyes (temporary while Squirrelflight is in nursery)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

Cloudtial-large long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brightheart- fluffy white she-cat with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sorreltial- sturdy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Thornclaw-large golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Millie- small striped silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Leafpool- slender pale, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and chest

Spiderleg- skinny long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Berrynose- broad-shouldered cream colored tom with amber eyes

Hazeltial- small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker-big gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Blossomfall- sleek tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow- green eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Bumblestripe-large very pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Ivypool- small silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfrost-fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Moleclaw-large brown- and -cream tom with amber eyes

Lilysplash- lithe dark tabby she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes

Seedflight- swift very pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cinderheart- pretty slender gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dewnose- large dark gray tom with amber eyes

Snowstorm- thick-furred white tom with amber eyes

Amberheart-pale grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, one right ear and amber eyes

Foxleap- fluffy reddish tabby tom with dark green eyes

Icecloud- sleek white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Toadstep- heavy black and white tom with dark green eyes

Rosepetal- lithe dark cream she-cat with light green eyes

Briarlight- sleek dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, with broken back

**Apprentices (six moons or older, training to become warriors)**

Flamepaw- large cream tom with faint orange streaks, blue eyes (Daisy's son)

Eaglepaw- big brown tabby tom with white belly, chin and light blue eyes (Lionblaze's son)

Hollypaw- lean black- and- white tom with pale green eyes (Lionblaze's son)

Sunpaw-slim ginger and white tabby she-cat, yellow eyes (Lionblaze's daughter)

**Queens:**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Bramblestar's kits (Gorsekit-brown-tan tabby tom with green eyes and Diasykit- ginger- and white- she-cat amber eyes)

Poppyfrost- toriseshell she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Berrynose's kit (Ashkit-golden-yellow she-kit with gray stripes and blue- gray eyes)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Daisy-long furred cream she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Elders:**

Sandstorm- small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

Purdy-plump old tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**Eaglepaw's POV**

Eaglepaw slunk between the trees as he nosed around in search for prey. He and his siblings had been apprentices for two moons as far as he could tell, and so far it was great. The young tabby tensed since he knew his mentor, Sorreltial was watching him from a distance. Hidden in the forest behind him.

A movement caught his eye, Eaglepaw pricked his ears, a few mouse-lengths away lay a fat squirrel dozing .

It was dozing in the bright sunshine, he dropped into a hunter's crouch pausing only to test wind before leaping high in the air. Eaglepaw landed on the squirrel's tail literally; the small creature chattered in rage trying to fight back without much luck, he got a good grip just as he sunk his teeth into it's furry brown neck.

Panting with satisfaction at his kill he carried it over to where his thrush and two mouse's lay, "Good job Eaglepaw," mewed Sorreltial as she slipped out of the undergrowth.

He nodded his thanks and mewed "Should I take this back to camp?" indicating to where the prey lay at their feet. Sorreltail raised an eyebrow at him and mewed "Of course Eaglepaw." He swore that he heard Sorreltail huffed something along the lines of, "Cats these days." under her breath as she led him through the forest.

_I wonder what Sunpaw and Hollypaw are doing_ thought Eaglepaw, as he entered the stone hollow. It was Thunderclan's home and it had come a long way after the Dark Forest battle. He and his littermates had been born four moons later, while the clans had been recovering.

Once he laid down the fresh-kill, did the scent of blood and herbs reach his nose. He glanced around, his blue eyes flashed with shock, at seeing several warriors laying near the medicine den looking battered and bleeding from various wounds across their pelts', Flamepaw, one of the apprentices who was Daisy's son and about a moon older than him, limped over to him and Sorreltail.

"Eaglepaw", meowed the young cream tom, "Bramblestar wants to talk to you in private". The tomcat looked at his denmate in surprise. "Why?" Flamepaw just shrugged and walked back to the

Eaglepaw glanced at Sorreltail, she said "Go on, if Bramblestar wants to see then it must be important." He nodded and crossed the clearing to where the Thunderclan leader was waiting.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he saw the look of worry in his leader's eyes. Bramblestar answered "It's Cinderheart, she got injured during a border skirmish earlier on the Windclan border and it's not looking good", he paused has that sunk in and went on "Your littermates don't know yet, but you have to tell them." Eaglepaw stared down at his paws, "Does Lionblaze know about this at all?"

The muscular tabby warrior shook his head; Eaglepaw sighed worry and anger coursing through him as he made his way to the medicine den. "Cinderheart?" he stared into the dim light of where his mother lay. As he neared he saw a thin trail of blood seeping from her side and shoulder A growl came from the far side of the den "You shouldn't be here."

**Sunpaw's POV**

Sunpaw crouched watching her brother, Hollypaw, and watched Eaglepaw enter the medicine den. She and Hollypaw had sneaked in earlier around sun high after training with her mentor and some of the younger warriors without anyone noticing,not even the battered cats that were outside getting treated sadness shone in Eaglepaw's eyes as he gazed at Cinderheart's sleeping form.

He called to the slender gray she-cat in a solemn voice "Cindeheart?" what Sunpaw didn't expect was a deep growl answering back from behind her.

"Mother of StarClan!" Hollypaw yowled; Sunpaw glanced to see a look of shock on her brother's face as he bowled her out of the thorn bush.

Eaglepaw yelped in surprise as they all crashed into each other, she shook her pelt and got to her paws feeling annoyed at Hollypaw "What the heck happened?!"She cried.

Hollypaw's usual sly look was replaced by one of shock, he shivered "I felt something breathing on my neck!" he paused, adding dramatic flair to his next words, "And sorry if I blew our cover."

Sunpaw opened her jaws only to be interrupted by Eaglepaw "Was this another one of your plans Hollypaw?" The lean black and white apprentice mewed "Maybe or maybe not."

Sunpaw cast a quick glance at Eaglepaw, he looked angry and she felt guilt flood over her, Sunpaw had forgotten her other brother was there. He was concerned for Cinderheart; Sunpaw heard laughter and turned to see Jayfeather, Thunderclan's sharp tongued medicine cat and she and her brothers' uncle.

He stood there with an amused expression on his face, "I knew you would freak out!" the gray tom glanced at Hollypaw, "Especially you, Hollypaw."

Her brother glanced away embarrassed, Sunpaw glared at Jayfeather "Thanks for scaring the shit out of us." she meowed. The tabby tom's sightless eyes seem to see right through her, "Okay. Before Sunpaw goes on cussing," meowed Eaglepaw glaring at her continued in a concerned tone "Who did this to Cinderheart?"

Sunpaw felt her paws quivering with anger at Jayfeather's answer "Heathertail of Windclan did this." She knew who the warrior was, when the littermates had been the nursery her mother had told them that her father, Lionblaze had used to see Heathertail when he was an apprentice, which is against the Warrior Code.

A surprised snarl came from behind them "Heathertail?!" She turned to see her father, Lionblaze, standing a few mouse-lengths away. The large golden warrior padded over to them, "Are you sure Heathertail did it?" He asked, his amber eyes glowing with concern and anger. The gray tabby nodded "That's what I told your kits and saw in Cinderheart's mind."

Sunpaw felt Eaglepaw shiver. They knew about their father and uncle's powers since they were kits, "How bad is it?" Hollypaw asked with curiously, but Jayfeather replied saying in a curt voice, "You'll find out soon enough." The skinny tom shooed them out of the den saying, "Don't you three even try to sneak back here."

"But can't we see her?" Sunpaw growled stepping forward. Jayfeathr must have sensed her worry because he allowed them too. The ginger- and-white tabby she-cat inhaled sharply at the wound. Cinderheart lay in her mossy nest, breathing even, her silky gray fur was messy, and blood clung to her shoulder and side fur. Cobwebs and a green pulp clung to her wounds. She recognized the faint scent of horsetail, a herb that Jayfeather used to treat wounds.

"Have you given her poppy seeds?" Eaglepaw mewed, turning his sky blue eyes to the lean mottled tom. Jayfeather glared at him, his sightless eyes seem to bore on her brother. "What? You think I'm a careless cat! Of course I gave her poppy seeds! Now _GOOO_."

Shooting a death glare at Sunpaw and Hollypaw who would probably try to get back there, He knows us so well thought Sunpaw in surprise as she and her brothers padded out of the den but she was worried and angry for her mother's condition.

* * *

**I restarted the first chapter since I messed up badly on it and I'll be** **reposting the other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hollypaw's POV**

The last bit of warm sunshine that had warmed the hollow was disappearing but all Hollypaw felt right now was anger and coldness that he couldn't describe as he followed his littermates out of the den. He had seen his mother head out on the patrol that had gone to mark the Windclan border.

The young tom glanced at his sister and brother but they had gone off somewhere. _Probably looking for Popppyfrost_ he thought has he strolled over to the fresh-kill pile. "Hey Hollypaw," he looked up to see Amberheart, a pretty gray she-cat with round amber eyes. He'd been so busy looking for a pigeon he hadn't noticed she came up to him. "Oh, hey Amberheart I didn't see you there," He mewed.

Amberheart just dipped her slender head and grabbed a vole; she flicked her tail towards the apprentices' den, his siblings were pacing outside looking agitated and Sunpaw kept glancing in his direction. "I think your needed." she mewed around the mouse's dead body.

He nodded, swallowing back his disappointment about not being able to talk to her; he bounded across the clearing to Eaglepaw and Sunpaw.

Judging by their grim expressions they had found out more bad news. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached them, his voice sharp with worry, Eaglepaw's short fur was fluffed out has he turned to face him, "Breezepelt led the attack with other cats!" fury and outrage was in his voice.

Hollypaw gaped at his brother in shock; he turned towards Sunpaw for support. "Is he right?" Sunpaw nodded, "Flamepaw told us," she explained "I guess that Millie was assigned to lead the patrol to the border and that Breezepelt ambushed them and strange cats were there to."

Shock and anger rippled down Hollypaw's spine. So it wasn't a WindClan ambush like everybody else said. He knew it all very well since Breezepelt had tried to kill Lionblaze in the war against the Dark Forest.

His father had always been protective of them but ever since the littermates had become apprenticed. His parents had told the young cats about the war and how Breezepelt hated Lionblaze and his littermates for being born to Leafpool, who had been a medicine cat at the time and Crowfeather of Windclan. Great just what Thunderclan needed, a crazy, retarded cat on the loose thought Hollypaw.

"Are we going to tell them or not?" Sunpaw's impatient reply snapped him out of his thoughts. Eaglepaw glared at her his blue eyes had an icy look in them. "No!" he growled in disbelief, "they probably already know by now."

Hollypaw glanced at his big brother, normally Eaglepaw was laidback but now he acted as if the world was ending because their mother was hurt. "You two seriously need to chill," he mewed, "Cinderheart not going to die."

He put stress on the last word hoping his point would make since. Sunpaw's fluffy ginger and white fur was bushed out in anger, she looked hard at him and Eaglepaw, and "We need to talk to Jayfeather and the others about this..." Hollypaw huffed in exasperation, "Let the warriors handle this Sunpaw," he paused before continuing "Jayfeather and Lionblaze know Breezepelt better than we do and besides we're just apprentices."

He watched his sister silently. Sunpaw was known for her rebelliousness, and fierce independence.

She sighed "You have a point but still we should practice our battle moves more often on each other, see who the better warrior is." She added the last part teasingly.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV (actually third person)**

Leaves stirred has a lean ginger and black tom lead a group of cats to a small clearing filled with the sweet smell of grass and flowers. The tom glanced around his green eyes flashing nervously from side to side. He gazed at a huddled shape of a cat on top of a rocky ledge.

The cat's head snapped at the sound of movement. He was lean and muscular with untidy, scared black fur and had a harsh light to his amber eyes. He spoke in a deep, cold voice "Well, what took you so long?"

Glaring in the direction of the mottled tom that shifted uneasily on his paws. "We ambushed them just like we planned after you attacked them first and retreated but they brang more cats with them."

The black tom cursed under his breath as he padded towards them. "We will attack them again in one moon's time, Mint you attack the other clan's patrol." Mint nodded "Yes Breezepelt." He whirled to face him "It's Breeze not Breezepelt," he glanced at Heathertail, small tabby she-cat who they had captured several moons ago from Windclan and former clan mate.

Heathertail had put up a fight numerous of times since her capture but had stopped once she saw what happened to the cats that disobeyed Breeze. She was standing behind Mint, her blue eyes flashed with anger as he continued "Same goes for her."

Breeze turned away and dismissed them with a flick of his tail. Mint padded away with the rest of group. Gazing at the cold, white moon over head, Breeze knew he would be planning more attacks soon. _The clans' better watch out from now_ _on_ he thought darkly.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashkit's P.O.V

Ashkit didn't want to get up, no matter how many times her mother; Poppyfrost nudged the kitten to get up. "Ashkit you need to get up now," the she-cat waited watching her daughter's ears twitch. "Bramblestar's calling a meeting."

_**A meeting **_Ashkit thought with sudden interest. She opened her blue-gray eyes and lifted her head to see her mother's bright blue ones staring back at her.

Ashkit was sprawled on her back with her paws in the air. Rolling over and springing to her paws, the kit looked proud of her self. Her older brother, Moleclaw had taught her that move only yesterday. "Are we going to go?" she asked, Poppyfrost nuzzled her between the ears saying "Not with your fur looking like you ran through thorn bush." Ashkit mewed "Okay."

While her mother licked her fur neatly the kit looked around studying the scene before her. Dovewing was up and licking her gray belly fur which was swollen with her kits that would be born anytime soon.

Daisy on the other paw was fussing over her nest, complaining how the apprentices needed to work harder. She didn't see Squirrelflight, the deputy of ThunderClan and Bramblestar's mate or her two kits Daisykit and Gorsekit anywhere. Sniffing the air for their scents she found that it was faint**. **

_**They must be outside by now**_ squirming in anticipation under her mother's grooming. "Where are Daisykit and Gorsekit?" she asked Poppyfrost. The slender she-cat chuckled softly "They're going to become apprenticed." Ashkit pawed at the ground feeling a little sad that her den mates were leaving. Still she was excited for them and knew it would be while until she joined them. When Poppyfrost was done, she went over and helped Dovewing to the entrance.

Ashkit streaked out of the nursery as fast as she could when they were out. This was going to be the first meeting she was going to be at. The kitten stepped out of the den, awe filled her as she watched the warriors pad out of their den. She could see her brother and sister, Moleclaw and Cherryfrost among them with their father, Berrynose.

Ashkit had golden-yellow fur with thin, rippling gray stripes and long kit-soft fur as opposed to her father's cream-colored fur and mother's tortoiseshell fur.

She heard the sound of scuffling and turned to see the apprentices Flamepaw, Hollypaw, Eaglepaw and Sunpaw racing out of the apprentice-den and trying to trip each other as they went to their places among the crowd.

"I think they are the most rambunctious group since Cloudtail and Brighthearts' kits." She heard Millie, a gray tabby warrior mew to Leafpool, a light tabby she-cat , Squirrelflight's sister- "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's call echoed across the clearing, the huge dark tabby's calm gaze swept over his clan. Ashkit followed her mother to the edge of the crowd and saw Daisykit, who was a small, spike-furred ginger and white she-cat and Gorsekit, a sleek brown tabby tom sitting on either side of Squirrelflight.

Bramblestar beckoned them forward saying in an authoritative voice "Gorsekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg; I hope he passes on everything Mousefur as taught him on to you."

The long-legged black tom padded over to where the newly named Gorsepaw stood. They touched noses and Spiderleg lead Gorsepaw away from the high ledge. Ashkit cheered along with her clan for young tomcat, then all eyes turned to Daisykit who stood there, whose amber eyes wide with excitement as her father continued, "Daisykit has reached the age of six moons and will now be known as Daisypaw. Foxleap, you will be the mentor to this apprentice. I hope you pass on your courage and strength on to her." Ashkit watched the young reddish tabby tom pad over to where the ginger and white apprentice was jumping up and down with excitement. They touched noses and walked away, the clearing cheered "Gorsepaw! Daisypaw! Gorsepaw! Daisypaw!"

The young kit watched as the older, bigger apprentices gathered around Daisypaw and Gorsepaw congratulating them. Envy pierced Ashkit's heart has she watched them, wishing she had become an apprentice alongside them. _**I'm only a three moons**_ _**old; I have three more to go. **_She told herself silently but to her a three moon wait seemed a long time.

Their weren't going to be any kits to play with; not until Dovewing, who was more tired and restless by the day, had her kits. Her mother nudged her saying in a serious voice "Go back to the nursery Ashkit, Bramblestar has to talk to the warriors." She looked up in surprise "Why?" Poppyfrost shook her head and continued in a grave voice "Could you go tell Bumblestripe to come over here." Ashkit still confused justnodded and raced over to where Dovewing sat at the entrance with her mate Bumblestripe, he was a large, strong pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes. He glanced up and smiled at the young kit while Dovewing asked in an amused tone, "Bumblestripe has to go to the meeting?" Ashkit mewed "Yeah." She felt a bit uncomfortable remembering that Dovewing was one of The Three and helped defeat the Dark Forest with her powers.

The tom licked his mate's cheek and nodded to Ashkit before he raced over to where the rest of the warriors were gathering around Bramblestar and Squirelflight. Curiosity overcame Ashkit as she looked up at Dovewing "What are they talking?" The gray she-cat shook her head and mewed "Its warriors' business." was all she said.

_**Later that night**_

Ashkit was lying down in her nest watching the flecks of stars out in the sky appear. She wondered what happened at the meeting, her mother had acted strange after coming back earlier. Dovewing had looked troubled and gone out to talk with some of the warriors while Daisy who didn't really care what the warriors did just went to sleep. She sighed in frustration and settled down, she closed her eyes slowly, sleep overcoming within a few seconds.

* * *

**Dovewing P.O.V**

One second she felt peaceful but the next was a jolting pain in her sides. She hissed her paws clutching her stomach. Bright eyes flashed in the darkness and Dovewing recognized Ashkit's frighten mew "What's happening?"

Hearing Daisy's reassuring answer seemed to have calmed down the kitten as she scrambled outside. Another spasm of pain had Dovewing snarling "Where's Jayfeather!?" Daisy was at her side in an instant saying "Poppyfrost is getting him."

While the older cat soothed the young queen, Jayfeather was gathering his supplies and racing out of his den with Poppyfrost behind him. He went in growling to Daisy to step aside and let him do his job. The process was over quickly yet it was very gut wrenching to Dovewing has she pushed. "Come on Dovewing one more push." The twig that Dovewing was biting snapped in half as she pushed hard. More squeaking filled the air and she looked up shakily to see Jayfeather's relieved face. "How many?" she whispered peering in the darkness. He answered "Four kits, two toms and two she-cats." Purring a throating purr, she concentrated on the bundles of fur that lay curled against her belly. She looked up to see Bumblestripe breezing into the den; he had an expression of worry and joy on his face. "You're okay thank StarClan!" Dovewing grimaced meowing "Of course I'm fine; I thought you'd be more worried about the kits." He sighed good-naturedly saying "Have you decided names for them yet?"

She shook her head, and studied her kits. After a while she mewed "The black tom will be Darkkit and the silver tom with the black stripes is Lightningkit," Darkkit was the biggest kit of the litter and had a dark pelt, while his brother had a dark silver pelt covered in dark stripes. Bumblestripe purred "I like those names; anyway we should name the she-cats." The fluffy gray she-cat murmured in agreement. One had a black and blue fur with white markings while the other had a silver-gray pelt with rippling white stripes. They had been paying so close attention to the kits that she-didn't notice Ashkit's approach. The golden kitten bounded over to them eagerly meowing "You should name them Bluekit and Birdkit!" _**Those sound like good names**_ Dovewing thought nodding in agreement. Her mate mewed in a thoughtful tone "Bluekit after Bluestar and Birdkit because…" he was interrupted by a gruff voice "Because she has those markings on her shoulders _that's_ why." Jayfaether meowed with exasperation and continued "Those kits and others are going to have a hard time in the future." Dovewing exchanged a glance with Bumblestripe and asked "What do mean?" The medicine cat turned to face them blind blue eyes were expressionless as ever "I'm mean theirs a _battle_ coming and it's bad."

**Leave reviews! There is going to be a lot more action in the next chapter… need some ideas * desperate***

**Howlsong12  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there I am so sorry for taking so long to update.**_

_**This is an updated allegiance**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors know matter how amazing** **the series is.**_

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- huge, muscular broad -shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long scar across shoulder

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight- small light-framed dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenfur- long-legged golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired snowy white tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Sorreltail-sturdy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Thornclaw- large golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Millie- small striped silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Leafpool- small pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Birchfall- strong light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing- sturdy snowy white she-cat with intense green eyes and broad shoulders

Berrynose- large, sturdy cream-colored tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders

Mousewhisker- big gray and white tom with green eyes

Hazeltail- small sturdy gray and white she-cat with green eyes and broad shoulders

Cinderheart- dappled gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- large broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with amber eyes and nicked ear

Foxleap- fluffy reddish-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Icecloud- fluffy white she-cat with round dark blue eyes

Toadstep- heavy black and white tom with dark green eyes

Rosepetal- lithe dark cream she-cat with light green eyes

Blossomfall- small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green-yellow eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Bumblestripe- large strong pale gray tom with jet-black stripes and green eyes and torn ear

Ivypool- small slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and sliced ears

Cherryfrost- fluffy ginger she-cat with round amber eyes

Moleclaw- large fluffy cream and brown tom with amber eyes

Lilysplash- lithe dark tabby she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes

Seedflight- lean very pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Snowstorm- fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Dewnose- lean thick-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes

Amberheart- fluffy pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear, amber eyes

**Apprentices (six moons** **or older training to become wariors)**

Flamepaw- large creamy white tom with faint orange streaks and round blue eyes

Eaglepaw- big brown tabby tom with white fur from belly to chin and light blue eyes

Hollypaw- lean black and white tom with bright pale green eyes, torn ear

Sunpaw- slim, fluffy ginger and white tabby she-cat with almond shaped yellow eyes

Gorsepaw- long-legged tan-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Daisypaw- small spike-furred ginger and white she-cat with large amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Poppyfrost-slender, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Berrynose's kit (Ashkit- golden-yellow she-kit with thin light stripes, blue-gray eyes and long-soft fur, 4 moons old)

Dovewing- strong fluffy pale gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes; mother of Bumblestripe's kits (Darkkit- dark black tom-kit with dark green eyes, Lightningkit- dark silver tom-kit with black stripes and ice-blue eyes, Bluekit- blue-gray and black she-kit with three white paws, white tipped tail, and thin white stripe down each eye, green eyes, Birdkit- pale silver-gray she-cat with rippling white stripes and golden eyes)

Daisy- long-furred creamy brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Elders (Former warriors and queens)**

Sandstorm- small lean pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graystripe- large long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Purdy- plump old tabby tom with ragged fur and yellow eyes, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar- large fluffy dark ginger tom with blue eyes and sharp claws

**Deputy:** Smokefoot- spiky black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud- very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Russetpaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom with amber eyes

Toadfoot- lean dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw

Applefur- sleek pretty mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Snowbird- lithe sleek pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Crowfrost- thick-furred black and white tom with amber eyes

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Tawnypelt- lean mottled pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw- strong light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Shrewfoot- sleek gray she-cat with black feet and yellow eyes

Scorchfur- well-muscled dark gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerheart- large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt- sleek cream-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes

Ferretclaw- fluffy gray and cream tom with golden eyes

Starlingwing- broad-shouldered ginger tom with green eyes

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, hard blue eyes

Staotclaw- skinny ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Sparrowheart- big tabby tom with dark eyes

Dewmist- long, lean gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpool- spiky-furred pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Nettlefrost- muscular dark brown tabby tom with white paws, face and ears

**Apprentices**

Russetpaw- fluffy orange tabby she-cat with white paws, face and pale blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Needlpaw- lean black tom with white marking near paws and face, amber eyes

Dapplepaw- long-legged mottled gray tom with golden-brown eyes

Mintpaw- large ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes mother of Tigerheart's kits ( Wildkit- banded gray-brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes, Shadekit- white tortie-tabby she-kit with green-blue eyes, Pridekit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes)

Pinenose- black she-cat with green eyes expecting Owlclaw's kits

**Elders**

Whitewater- long-furred white she-cat, blind in one eye

Snaketail- dark brown to with tabby striped tail

Tallpoppy- old long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar- long-legged brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- lean gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled brown and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors**

Crowfeather- long-legged skinny dark gray-black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Fleetpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- small ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Harespring- lean brown and white tom with pale green-yellow eyes

Leaftail- lithe dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Bristlepaw

Emberfoot- sleek gray tom with two dark paws and amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on forehead, amber eyes

Whiskernose- light brown tom with light green eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Boulderfur- large gray tom with blue eyes

Crouchfoot- black tom with pale blue-green eyes

Larkwing- small sleek dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Sweetsong- fluffy light ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentices**

Fleetpaw- long-legged red she-cat with white paws and ear tips, dark eyes

Poolpaw- long, lean gray tabby she-cat, orange eyes

Bristlepaw- tan tabby tom with a spiky tail and dark blue eyes

**Queens**

Whitetail- small white she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom, green eyes

Tornear- tabby tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**leader: **Mistystar- large blue-gray she-cat with clear ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- sleek black tom with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- mottled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom, pale green eyes

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Flurrypaw

Minnowtail- fluffy dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom, amber eyes

Mallownose- thick-furred light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentice, Podpaw

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

Grasspelt- broad-shouldered light brown tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Curlpaw

Troutstream- well-muscled pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sweeppaw

Rushtail- small light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Hollowflight- large fluffy dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Heronclaw- fluffy brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Fernpelt- slim brown and cream tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Podpaw- sturdy brown tom with black tipped fur, dark green eyes

Curlpaw- slender brown tabby she-cat with pale underbelly, white chin, curled ears and green-yellow eyes

Waterpaw- lean agile black and gray tabby she-cat with a torn ear and copper eyes

Flurrypaw- thick-furred muscular blue-gray tom with white spots, blue eyes

Sweeppaw- fluffy dark tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Streampaw- sleek pretty white tabby she-cat with dark eyes

**Queens**

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes expecting Reedwhisker's kits

**Elders**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Pouncetail- ginger and white to with green eyes

**Cats outside the Clans**

Breeze (Breezepelt)- black tom with amber eyes formerly known as Breezepelt of WindClan, leader of the **Fallen cats**

Mint- lean ginger and black tom with green eyes second in command of the **Fallen cats**

Heather- small light brown tabby she-cat with smoky-blue eyes formerly known as Heathertail of **WindClan**

Night (Nightcloud)- black she-cat with amber eyes, former warrior of Wind Clan and mother of Breeze, member of the **Fallen cats**

**I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry. I might not update for some time because of school and other crap. I'm working really hard on the next chapter so please don't kill me!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Howlsong12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors**

** Okay I am really sorry guys that I'm taking forever to update but I'm pretty busy. I have to keep up with school, homework and my social life!**

**Sorry if I got off track. Now back to the story I'd like to thank Runningfur for her awesome idea and the reviews I've gotten so far so a shout to all of you who followed and reviewed my story!**

_ Chapter 4_

_**Sunpaw**_

moon later~

"Sunpaw come over here."

Frustration surged through Sunpaw has she stalked towards the middle of the mossy training clearing. The day was cool and the sun shone faintly through the fluffy gray clouds overhead, all in all it was one of the many days where the older apprentices were training hard. The ginger and white she-cat had been battle-training since the crack of dawn with her siblings and Flamepaw and their mentors. Millie a silver-gray tabby warrior with blue eyes was standing in the center talking with her mentor, Blossomfall. The muscular tortoiseshell warrior nodded to Millie and lifted her head and called over Eaglepaw.

Sunpaw smirked at her brother "We'll see who can spar the best." She mewed mischievously. Eaglepaw's blue eyes narrowed playfully and he had the "I'm-going-to-beat- you-to-pulp" expression on his face. _Mouse-dung_ she thought to herself, Eaglepaw was very good in battle and was a tough opponent sometimes.

Millie's stern voice cut into her thoughts "This is a practice spar not a real battle."

Blossomfall raised an eyebrow "They fought pretty well in the ambushes since the last moon Millie; I think they can see this has a _real _battle."

Millie narrowed her pale eyes opening her jaws to snap a retort when a yowl of impatience sounded from where Sorreltail sat with Hollypaw and Flamepaw; Sorreltail flicked her bushy tail and bared her sharp teeth at the two she-cats "Shut up you two!"

Sunpaw muttered to Eaglepaw "Finally! She got them to shut their muzzles _up_." Her brother shook his head and chuckled, Blossomfall turned towards them, the anger was fading from her green-yellow eyes has she yowled "BEGIN!"

The two lean cats dropped into their battle crouches and started circling each other, anticipating each other's movements; Sunpaw unsheathed her claws just as she saw Eaglepaw leaped towards her with frustration and impatience clear on his face.

Sunpaw tensed before diving under him just has he was above her, she swiped at his legs with her white clawed paws which made Eaglepaw fall awkwardly on his side. Adrenaline was coursing through her body has Sunpaw whirled around _fast_-to fast actually because Eaglepaw's big well-muscled body crashed into her smaller leaner body and sent them both tumbling into the dirt. Sunpaw rolled with the impact before kicking her brother off her, scoring her claws across his shoulder in the process.

She ended up in a tough battle with her brother. Sunpaw barley had time to dodge a blow that Eaglepaw landed on her before he, blue eyes narrowed in concentration, claws out, did a back-flip. His back paws slammed into her jaws and claws raked across her chin. Pain shot up her muzzle as she was sent flying onto the soft grass.

"Ugh" Sunpaw groaned as she struggled to her paws, her muscles were aching and her face was streaked with dirt and moss.

"Are you okay?" Hollypaw called out as he raced over to her. Hollypaw was bigger than her and has thick, dense black and white fur, bright green eyes which always had a sly look in them and had a lean, muscular build. He nudged her shoulder in concern as he waited her response. Irritation flared in Sunpaw's belly, _what he thinks I'm a helpless kit or something!?_

"Of course I am!" she snapped.

Hollypaw rolled his eyes "Yeah I'm supposed to believe _that_?" Sunpaw glared fiercely at him. He sighed and turning away muttering "Fine."

She huffed in irritation as she got to her paws, and followed her brother to the side of the mossy clearing.

"You okay?" Sorreltail asked, a concern showing in her amber eyes. Sunpaw lied "Yeah I'm fine." Even though her muzzle stung a little from the hit, she never liked being fussed over it ever since she was kit.

"You did good Sunpaw just be more on your toes next time." Blossomfall meowed nodding in approval. Sunpaw nodded "Gotcha." Eaglepaw mewed quickly "You nearly beat me you know that sis?" Sunpaw's jaw clenched, she been sparring and doing battle practices just like any other apprentice and her brother just happened to be sorry! _Geez I never realized he was this mouse-brained _she thought to herself, rolling her bright yellow eyes at him saying out loud "Don't be such such a mouse brain!" The tabby tom snarled at her " I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"OKAY YOU TWO!"

Both of them whipped around hissing at Flamepaw in outrage, the older tom leaped back in surprise. He glared at them fiercely, blue eyes narrowed, as he growled "I'm pretty sure _they," _He flicked his ears to where the warriors were watching them "don't have time for your arguments!"

The ginger-and-white she-cat felt a wave of embarrassment flood through her. But she held her tongue from spitting out a retort and just nodded.

Sorreltail mewed "Hollypaw and Flamepaw you will finish here and you two will go back to camp to help wit the reinforcements." Sunpaw mewed bye to Hollypaw and turned and sprang into the undergrowth. Trees and plants flashed by as Sunpaw raced for camp, her yellow eyes bright with glee. She could hear her brother's big paws churning against the ground as he started to catch up. The sound of warriors' talking, stuff being dragged across the clearing and an occasional snarl of impatience became clear as she neared the thorn tunnel. "You're getting slow brother." Sunpaw teased with a flick of her tail. Eaglepaw rolled his light-colored eyes at her "Whatever."

A soon as they entered the clearing a herd of kits came running towards them. She chuckled when she saw one of Dovewing's sons, Darkkit, trip over his own paws. The black kitten's fur was covered now lightly covered in dust and his brother, Lightningkit, tackled him to the ground and they started to wrestle with Birdkit and Bluekit joining in.

"HI SUNPAW! EAGLEPAW! " Ashkit meowed, her blue-gray eyes gleaming with excitement. Sunpaw grinned down at the golden-and gray striped she-cat. Ashkit was about 4 moons and would be soon be apprenticed bit she was sure as heck that by the time Ashkit was a 'paw, Sunpaw would be a warrior but you never know.

"Hey kit." Eaglepaw said while landing a blow on Sunpaw's ear. She raised an eyebrow at her brother who just shrugged with an innocent expression on his face.

"Were you training?" Ashkit asked. Sunpaw nodded in confirmation to her little cousin. After a few minutes of pestering did the kits get bored and run off to play somewhere. Eaglepaw laughed and went over to help Foxleap, Ivypool, and Daisypaw with weaving in more bramble in the camp walls. Her home was the stone hollow and even though it was protected by jagged stone walls Bramblestar had instructed to build a thorn/fern barrier above surrounding the camp since Breeze's cats were attacking the clans more often.

"Sunpaw I need help over here." She turned to the sound of Seedwhisker's voice. The pale ginger she-cat was at then entrance of the tunnel with Rosepetal, Birchfall accompanying her. The young cat bounded over and assisted her clanmates with hauling the thorns out of the camp to where they were supposed to be.

The sky was clear and the breeze brought the mouth-watering aroma of fresh-kill to her nose. Sunpaw shook her pelt and glanced at Birchfall who was staring into the trees with a grim expression. _I wonder what's on his mind?_ she thought. Seedwhisker had gone to hunt with her sister Lilysplash near the Sky Oak and Rosepetal was helping the other warriors with the construction.

"What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked the broad-shouldered tabby warrior. A scent that was none to familiar drifted in the wind. And one that made her blood run cold as ice itself.

Birchfall murmured under his breath angrily "Damn those stupid cats to the Dark Forest!"

He turned to her. He was wearing a grim/angry expression and his sharp amber eyes told her what was coming next.

"Go tell Bramblestar that they're coming._ Now. _" The she-cat nodded hastily before raced away to the camp entrance feeling excitement and dread for what was to come.

* * *

**The battle is coming up next so don't you guys worry. Leave comments or suggestions it really helps me!**

**Review box down below**


	6. Battle Part 1

**Chapter 5 actually.**

Thorns scraped her sides, trees flashed at the edge of her vision, the earth felt rough under her paws. Sunpaw hurtled towards the camp entrance, urgency flooded through her. _Need to warn the camp, need to warn them!_

Shadow and sunlight played through the thorn tunnel. The young cat burst out into the clearing. Sunpaw looked around, her silky fur was wind-ruffled and her yellow eyes scanned the cats. Dustpelt, who was sun bathing in front of the elders' den, pricked his ears at the sight of the worried apprentice. Cats started to surround her, asking questions while she called to him "DUSTPELT!"

"What now?" The dark tabby replied with a cross/interested look. She tensed before answering, "Prepare for battle! Breeze is going to attack us any moment." Her yowl rang through the clearing one full of dread and urgency. Cats shifted in the crowd. Warriors snarled and flexed their claws, the kits started asking questions, and Daisy yowled in dismay. She saw Squirrelflight shoot out of the Medicine den with Lionblaze, Dovewing and Ivypool at her heels. The sight of her father, his former apprentice, and spy for the Clan- reminded her that they were important warriors and had saved the Clans from the Dark Forest invasion.

The ThunderClan deputy called out orders in a tone so fast that it took Sunpaw a moment to desipher what she said to the young cat. "Sunpaw you take Gorsepaw and Dewnose up to the cliff, take cover in the undergrowth and throw an amubush at the rogues. GO NOW!" Emotions rolled through the young she-cat, her amber eyes were narrowed to slits and her flufffy fur was bushed out twice her size, Gorsepaw had a worried expression and his long tail lashed to and fro. Dewnose had look of outrage in his dark orange eyes has he whispered to them. "Gaurd my flanks you two, and be as stealthy as you can."

The group creeped throuh the green undergrowth, keeping low to their bellies and testing the air though Gorsepaw who was the most inexpierenced one tripped a few times. Sounds of cats running, and stench of thunderpath and a faint unfamiliar forest scent reached her nose. They- Sunpaw, Dewnose and Gorsepaw- managed to get to the other warriors fast enough. Sunpaw waited in uneasey silence, cursing under her breath at the sounds of screeches and howls that sounded from bellow the cliff. The ginger she-cat breathed in the smell of her clanmates and the blood that tinted the air mixed with the rogues.

"Shut your muzzles." An annoyed mew came from somewhere. She spied a sight that made anger boil in her belly. A lean, wiry tom stalked into the clearing with cats grouped behind him, all had blood-thirstiness glittering in their eyes and were on edge. Sunpaw shook her muzzle, these cats must be more stupid than she thought.

Then Birchfall gave the signal by giving a sharp flick of his thin tail. "Attack!" The ThunderClan warriors hurled themselves at the intruders. Sunpaw broke out of the bushes in a flash, yowling a battle cry, her sharp claws unsheathed and spine fur bristling. The slim she-cat crashed into a scraggly tom, raking her claws down it's left side and sinking her fangs into it's soft flesh. The tom hissed in pain, his wild amber eyes were filled with rage. He knocked the she-cat down in the grass which sent up a cloud of dust. Sunpaw sneezed, glowering as she jumped to her feet. The tom had disappeared among the throng of cats and a shape hurtled itself at her.

Sunpaw sprang to the side but not before landing a blow to it's exposed side. The she-cat: a thin yet muscular gray-brown striped cat that belonged to Breeze's gang with hard mint-colored eyes. Sunpaw growled in a warning, instantly recognizing her from one of the previous border attacks. Her name was... it was Slate. Slate's pupils narrowed to slits. Sunpaw crouched in a battle stance thinking _Oh fuck, this is not going to end well_. Slate and the ThunderClan apprentice leaped at each other, meeting in mid-air. Both cats crashed down on the forest floor among so many cats caught up in their own brawls, Sunpaw was in a spitting, bloody fight now.

**Darkkit POV**

The black kit was angry and frightened by all of this. When he had seen Sunpaw yowling that cats were attacking them he thought it would just be a border patrol needing back-up. But he was wrong. So wrong. As Gorsepaw nudged the kits and him into the nursery brambles and the older tom's frame cast shadows on the walls. Bluekit protested defiantly, "Why can't we fight?" Darkkit raised a whisker-eyebrow at his littermate. Bluekit's emerald green eyes had a curious gleam in them. Gorsepaw snorted at the she-kit "Do not be foolish lass." And with that said and done he left. Dovwing came in, her brilliant gaze rested on her kits as she meowed "Stay down and keep calm, they will set guards up for the nursery." Lightningkit pranced over to the slender warrior queen. "Where will you be?" He asked her.

Darkkit hopped from one paw to another anticipating his mother's response. "I'll be fighting as usual." He watched her leave as well before turning to Ashkit who just said in a knowing tone, "Is Daisy going to protect us?" He snorted, "Eh I _highly_ doubt it. She can't even fight, much less hunt for herself." His tone was blunt as ever. He knew that Daisy was a member of ThunderClan and all but she cared greatly for the kits but it just seemed like the cream she-act was always depending on someone else to take care of her. The sound of screeches split the air, ones that made all the kits borrow into their moss nests and made all of them shake with anger and fury at what was happening. Darkkit could literally taste it in the air and he hoped that his clan would defeat the stupid rogues.

**Sunpaw POV**

A paw bashed against her cheek and blood trickled to the ground. Her yellow eyes had a cold look as she rolled to the side and sprang to her paws in one quick movement. She watched as Slate and Razor, another rogue, circled her, each lean and mean like the other rogues. Sunpaw shook her head in disgust, they were cats that Breeze would want at his side in battle with no doubt at all.

"You really think you can defeat us. You are just a _mere_ lass." Razor taunted wearing cocky expression on his face. The apprentice sneered at them, "I think I can take on mange-pelts like you so why not?" Slate muttered something low to her companion that Sunnpaw was unable to hear. And being the reckless cat she was the ginger-white tabby threw her well-muscled body at them.

Pian erupted along her side when they both pinned her to the ground. Desperation raged in her mind, Sunpawv swiped at them with her sharp claws and felt satisfaction when they connected to soft flesh. Suddenly the weight of the rogues disappeared and she got to her paws unsteadily. Sunpaw saw her brother clawing madly at Slate while Razor was facing off against several ThunderClan warriors.

A huge shape loomed over her, a tom with a pelt as black as night with glittering amber eyes. Sunpaw snarled viscously at the tom, trying to warn him off. The tom hissed and aimed a deadly swipe at her, Sunpaw tried to be quick but her wounds slowed her down badly and she unfortunately caught the blow to her side. Her heart jolted with fear as she was sent flying off to cliff and free-falling through the air. Perhaps to her death as blackness consumed her in a flash.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. The chapter seems pretty crappy to me but tell me if you like and if I made a mistake. Still working on my battle scenes. This is Battle Part 1 so yeah. *feels awkward right now* **

**See you guys later **

**Howlsong12**


	7. Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.**

** Real Chapter 6**  
**Hollypaw:**  
As Sunpaw tumbled off the cliff Hollypaw was currently aiming vicious swipes at the rogue who was pinned to the dirt, his olive-green eyes were filled with undisguised malice. The tabby's lips were red from the blood that bubbled and she gasped desperately for air. He landed one last deadly blow and then the angry light left her eyes for good. Hollypaw got to his paws shocked that he had killed a cat but these were rogues and warriors were to show no mercy towards them. As he stepped away from the dead body a piercing screech split the air, his head snapped up and he saw a large tom staring over the edge. His tail bristled in shock as realization hit him.

"SUNPAW!" He screamed darting forward only to be slammed down by a big, beefy paw. Withering in anger Hollypaw hissed and aimed his back paws at the tom's chest, his sharp claws slashed through flesh at once. With blue eyes gleaming with dangerous light Jaglen -the name of the tom- gritted his teeth ignoring the pain and not wanting to be beaten down by a trained young cat, he grabbed hold of the black-and-white tom's neck fur and threw him over his shoulder. The wind rushed out of his lungs the instant he hit the ground, Hollypaw laid on the ground stunned and his ribs hurt from the impact.

_ I wonder is Sunpaw felt like that_ he thought with sorrow but anger added fuel to the fire that now roared to life in him. With a yowl he bowled the smoky tom over, digging his claws into the tom's sides he tightened his grip and his claws slide across the other sides, blood welling from the deep scratches. Jaglen's claws raked grass and dirt struggling to escape his furious hold but ultimately slumped back, pain hurt from the scratches and his vision began to fog a little.

Hollypaw was lost in the bloodlust, his claws batted at Jaglen's pelt and his fangs sunk in the tom's neck, vengeance for his sister driving him.

Frantic voices filled his ears calling to him, "Stop lad!"  
"Enough!"  
"He's already dead."

"Your sister is alive!"

"But he killed Sunpaw!" He yowled his pained voice bringing him back to the present. Warriors surrounded the blood-soaked apprentice, he stood over the dead rogue panting, his sides heaved, muzzle and face red, tears ran down his angry face. Cloudtail stepped forward, dark blue eyes full of concern for his apprentice as he meowed "We don't know for sure, she might still be alive but.." the white tom trailed off looking down at his wide, furred paws.

"But what?" Hollypaw begged.

"Nothing. What you need is to get healed." But the apprentice wasn't listening. With his gaze locked on the spot where Sunpaw had fallen he rapidly limped over to the spot, as he peered over the edge his stomach lurched at the sight of the long drop below. But he didn't see her. Sunpaw was gone. Save for the pool of blood and the body of a cat! Hope sprang in him_ She's got to be alive _but he smelled the stench of death as clear as day. Moleclaw and Seedflight came over to him nudging him away from the scene knowing full well what was going on than he did.

Hollypaw turned and started his way pushing past the other cats as he made his way down to the stone hollow with the younger warriors beside him. They padded through the tunnel and came into the shadowy clearing. "Hang on Hollypaw, your sister is strong." Seedflight mewed to him pressing her bright nose to his cheek before following the brown-and-cream warrior to where Jayfeather was treating the wounded warriors.

Staring at the clearing made anger surge through him, rogues laid dead on the floor, warriors helped one another to their feet and checked on their kin. He could hear the wails of the kits from the nursery and Daisy soothing them while their mothers were being treated. He didn't flinch as a muzzle reached over him and grabbed hold of his neck fur and dragged him to Jayfeather who stood waiting with herbs at his paws. Cinderheart's striped face swimmed around his vision, her sweet scent made Hollypaw's nostrils flare and a sense of peace over came him as his vision was consumed by slow darkness.

** *a day later around nightfall* **

Screeches were loud, kits cried out for their mothers and yowls of anger and pain mingled together. Hollypaw opened his green to greet no battling cats. Only a strange moonlit forest landscape, the night sky glittered over head covered by a swath of stars. The scent of Greenleaf washed over him making him raise his white muzzle to the forest and looked deeper into it. Shadows played and danced in the woods, mist wreathed around tree trunks and seemed to cover the warm bare earth at his paws. Grass grew everywhere and several rocky outcrops jutted out and the tall oak trees surrounded him. Puzzled Hollypaw swore he saw glittering eyes in the mist, snarling he called out "Who are you? What is this place? Am I dead?"

"Never knew a tom would be so suspicious of this place. Would not even guess of it either. And no you are still very much alive in fact." A light, feathery voice whispered from behind him. Whirling around fast he came face-to-face with a stunning she-cat. She had a sleek gray tabby pelt and forest-green eyes that seemed to reflect the stars itself. A path of starry paw prints was left in her wake and strange light seemed to play off her fur. A wonderful array scents that varied from all the seasons came off of her and he looked down at his paws. Pelt flushing with embarrassment he muttered "This is StarClan?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ cursing himself for even saying that but his thoughts were just so jumbled with the recent battle and his sister that he was just tired.

"Rest easy Hollypaw, your sister is alive. For now. And yes this is StarClan. I am Brindleface a Warrior Queen of ThunderClan." Her tone was proud yet tinged with sadness. Dipping his head with respect he replied "Are you my kin?"

"Yes I am Sandstorm's mother which makes me your great-great grandmother," Mischief warmed her tone at once and Hollypaw relaxed that he was in the presence of a StarClan cat who was his kin. Pressing her nose to his forehead his whole battered body felt less pain. "I will be watching over you now Hollypaw I will try to come when you need me. But I must deliver a message to you." Her voice grim now.

"What is it?" He asked boldly, Hollypaw wanted to know.

"No the message can wait for the battles are only the beginning. But what I can tell you is this: Keep your clan mates close to but the _other_ clans closer. The Fallen Cats are at ruthless work here now that Breeze is their leader. He is determined to fulfill his promise to the Dark Forest and wants to end the Clans badly."

"And that is all you can tell me isn't it?" He wondered earning a nod from the dappled she-cat, "Can you see Sunpaw Brindleface?"

"That I can not answer youngster." She mewed softly in sympathy touching his ear with her tail before calling out as she was swallowed by the mist "Remember what I told you Hollypaw and good luck."

Stars started to swirl and the next thing made him groan. Faint splashes of moonlight glowed through the den and Hollypaw raised his head groggily. Brindleface and he dream still fresh in his mind. Biting down hard on his lip to not whimper as all the aches and pains hit him back at once. Hollypaw sat up and started studying his pelt, cobwebs stuck to his most of his body, little blood leaked from the healing wounds and herb pulp plastered to the cobwebs.

Turning his nose to the silvery light Hollypaw's black mask seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight. Lionblaze often compared his pelt color to a cow because his body was mostly white with big black patches over his body and he had a mask as well. He remembered his littermates sometimes teasing him calling Hollypaw Cowkit or Cowpaw which often resulted in him pulling off revenge pranks on them afterwards. Whiskers twitching Hollypaw cocked his head to the side and listened to the faint breathing of the warriors and his den mates who were staying in Jayfeather's den to heal-just like he was now.

"Any good dreams lately nephew?" Jayfeather's voice sounded right beside him, "Any messages from StarClan perhaps." His tone was serious yet eyes held a teasing light in them. Hollypaw shuffled his paws in his moss nest in embarrassment but answered "Possibly," Jayfeather waited intense blue eyes fixed on the bicolored cat.

Hollypaw's response was short and steely "Brindleface came to me in a dream warning me of Breeze and his minions. About them wanting revenge. That's _all_ Jayfeather its _just_ a dream nothing more."

The gray tom sneered "_'Just a dream'_. _NO_ Hollypaw it was not a dream! I _saw_ it myself I _walked_ in your dream and a StarClan cat came to you. Brindleface will watch over you because she has interest in you. Bluestar sent her instead of Hollyleaf-my sister,your namesake- take what the she-cat said seriously." He sat there in stunned silence as Jayfeather turned and stalked away back to his nest.

**Fallenpaw:**

The large tom was awake all night. Couldn't sleep a wink at all. Sunpaw was constantly on his mind now, no cat had found her body it was like she just disappeared. He sunk his claws into the moss anger surging through him as he remembered seeing her fall and then trying to track her down. He squeezed his eyes shut, anguished tears pouring out as he whispered over and over "All my fault. It's _all_ my fault."

_Lashing and dodging blows from cats and doing all the battle moves taught to him Fallenpaw knew_ _he would be fine. Creamy-white pelt streaked with blood Fallenpaw had made it to the edge of the crowd. He bowled over a gray and white she-cat slicing his claws across her back before clamping her paw in his mouth threw her over his shoulder with ease. _

_A terrified wail came from somewhere above him, lifting his head he saw a shape falling off from the top of the camp walls. Narrowed eyes he peered even harder Fallenpaw started his way hesitantly. A scream rose from above cats battling on top of the hollow, "Sunpaw!" Fallenpaw took off instantly at her name, blue eyes round with shock and fur bushed out. He pushed past cats desperately trying to reach her. Impact -hitting the earth hard- made his heart quicken in fear by the time he reached the spot. There lay the dead body of not Sunpaw but a rogue who looked like her back was snapped in half but still no sign of his friend, but Fallenpaw saw a trial of blood leading to the bushes but a new scent made his ears twitch in anger, Breeze's scent!_

_Fallenpaw stalked keeping low to the ground. He moved silent as a ghost and stopped as soon the scent came to a stop. Breeze's and others were masked together so her scent was completely gone. He would do anything to get her back. Fallenpaw had always denied his feelings for Sunpaw but now he admitted to himself "I do _love_ her after all." Striking his claws against a tree trunk he let out a yowl of frustration._

_"Where is she? What have you _done_ with her!" _

**Birdkit:**

Dashing out of the nursery Birdkit walked through the camp letting the moonlight guide her. Her tufted ears pricked and her fluffy tail swishing back and forth. Birdkit examined the damage done to the camp, the tunnel was slightly trampled and some bushes that were near the entrance was blood-covered now. Bowing her head to the ground she inhaled the scents and then focusing her concentration let her senses spread out. Owls hooted and flew through forest, she saw a rabbit nibbling on mint leaves, the lake lapped at the edges of the pebbly shore.

Narrowing her golden eyes Birdkit's fur raised in horror at what she saw next: Sunpaw laid in the middle of a circle of cats, her pelt was smeared slightly with blood, her angry amber eyes flitted across the faces and Birdkit noticed that her shoulder looked slightly crooked.

Two shapes moved through the cats. A tom and a she-cat both had black pelts and amber eyes, thin sleek builds and scars littered their pelts.

"Is this your idea of capture! I killed your assassin! You were just foolish enough to believe that I would die!" Sunpaw's snarl rang through the clearing. The she-cat landed a blow to Sunpaw's muzzle, "Shut up you stupid kit."

"WindClan cats are always like this: proud and so easy to offend." Sunpaw continued, the striped kit was afraid for her kin. The black tom cut in saying in a cold voice "You'll be here as an example to the _Clan_ cats," He mocked the word Clan "_If_ you question my authority you are dead." She flinched as she watched Breeze whirl and sliced his claws across a rogue's neck. That shut up Sunpaw for sure as she pressed to the ground and her jaws snapped shut.

Birdkit dropped to the ground losing her concentration gathering her thoughts Birdkit turned and pelted to the warrior standing guard. "Cinderheart! I know where Sunpaw is." Looking up eagerly at the slender she-cat responded with hope "Where?"

"The rogues. They captured her as a war prisoner."


End file.
